


Feliz día de las madres, John

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Padre, ¿crees que papá le moleste si le doy un regalo también? —Sherlock levantó una ceja, interrogante —. John es como un segundo padre para mí, sin embargo, cumple muchas de las funciones de una mamá; siguiendo la lógica del Mothering Sunday, me parece que también debería darle un obsequio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz día de las madres, John

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Resumen: Es el día de las madres y Sherly decide darle un regalo a John.   
Esto es un especial de La nueva familia de papá, espero les guste y felicidades a sus madres y a las que son madres.  
Beta: 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

La familia de papá

 

Capítulo 1.- Feliz día de las madres, John

 

Sherly cerró su portátil. Minutos atrás había estado en una video llamada con Conny; la joven Lestrade estaba emocionada pues ese domingo seria Mothering Sunday y ya tenía el regalo perfecto para su madre.  
Conny le preguntó sobre los regalos que le daba a su madre cuando está vivía, pero Sherly no supo qué responder. Isabel no era afín a esa clase de celebraciones y con Greta bastaban buenas calificaciones y un abrazo de vez en cuando.

Pero ahora…

Sería el primer Mothering Sunday que pasaría en el 221B. Sus dos madres habían muerto, pero si se ponía a analizar, John, aparte de ser su segundo papá, también tomaba el papel de su nueva mamá.

John la hacía comer a sus horas y siempre le daba cosas sanas, la enviaba a dormir temprano, sin importar que ella no tuviera sueño. Le cantaba cuantos e incluso llegó a cantarle nanas.

Sherly recordó lo sucedido una semana después de su cumpleaños; Lestrade había llamado a su padre por un caso. Por suerte para ella, la dejaron acompañarlos. El asunto quedó en una persecución, se separaron y fue ella quien encontró al asesino. Pelearon y el hombre la hirió con una navaja (nada grave) pero bastó para que su padre moliera a golpes al sujeto y la castigara un mes, además de gritarle, aunque al llegar a casa la abrazó, dando gracias de que estuviera en una pieza.

Fue John quien finalmente convenció a Sherlock de levantarle el castigo (cómo lo haría una madre).

 

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Sherlock se encontraba mirando a través del microscopio.

—Padre, ¿podrías llevarme a la tumba de madre el fin de semana? —el detective dejó su trabajo para mirar a la niña —. El domingo es Mothering Sunday y quisiera llevarle algunas flores.

Sherlock asintió. Era extraño que su hija le pidiera tal cosa. Isabel le había enseñado que las celebraciones eran, en su mayoría, ilógicas. Diseñadas para el consumismo de las mentes débiles.

—Conny dice que a las mamás les gusta que les den regalos ese día —dijo la niña —, siguiendo esa lógica, pensé que la tumba de madre no debía estar sin al menos una flor.  
—Podemos ir a ver a Greta, si quieres —Sherly negó con la cabeza —. Estoy seguro que a ella le daría gusto, también a Julchen.  
—A tía Julchen sí pero Wolfram no dejará que nos acerquemos —Sherlock frunció el ceño. El padre de Greta había culpado a Isabel por la muerte de su hija argumentando que si era tan buena doctora, debió haberse dado cuenta de su enfermedad. Lo mismo dijo de Sherly, refiriéndose a su capacidad de deducción.

Sherlock odiaba a ese hombre porque le había quitado a su hija la oportunidad de ir a visitar a la mujer que la tuvo en su vientre y que le dio el amor que ni él ni Isabel supieron darle.

—Padre, ¿crees que papá le moleste si le doy un regalo también? —Sherlock levantó una ceja, interrogante —. John es como un segundo padre para mí, sin embargo, cumple muchas de las funciones de una mamá; siguiendo la lógica del Mothering Sunday, me parece que también debería darle un obsequio.

Sherlock asintió, comprendiendo el razonamiento de su hija, aunque un tanto divertido por la conclusión.

—No creo que le moleste —dijo tratando de no reírse. La sola idea de imaginar a John recibiendo uno de los típicos regalos del día de las madres le resultaba hilarante.

La niña sonrió, besó la mejilla de Sherlock y regresó a su habitación, no a dormir, pero sí a planear lo que debía hacer el domingo.

…

 

Mothering Sunday 2014

 

John despertó con los suaves toques en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo y al instante, Sherly ingresó cargando una charola llena con un delicioso desayuno ingles que colocó cuidadosamente en las piernas de John.  
—Feliz Mothering Sunday, papá.

El rostro de John se volvió de desconcierto y el de Sherlock —que estaba detrás de su hija—, era de pura diversión.

—Padre y yo cocinamos para ti, espero que te guste —dijo la niña.

Si John llegó a enojarse, ese malestar desapareció en el mismo momento en el que Sherly lo besó en la mejilla. Además podría acostumbrarse a recibir su desayuno en la cama y rodeado de los dos amores de su vida. Era el mejor regalo que pudiese desear.

Después de tan delicioso desayuno —el cual, John no creyó que Sherlock pudiese preparar sin hacer explotar la cocina—, siguieron los regalos.

Watson quedó maravillado y al mismo tiempo algo conmovido, pues ocupaba un lugar privilegiado en el corazón de su pequeña princesa.

—Espero que te guste, papá —dijo Sherly entregándole un par de cajas cuidadosamente envueltas en papel de un hermoso color azul. John sonrió y besó la cabeza de la niña.

Abrió el primer regalo, encontrándose con un nuevo maletín médico que incluía algunos instrumentos. En la otra, una pistola Beretta 92 con las iniciales JW en el cañón.

—Eso es de parte de padre —comentó Sherly antes de que John la reprendiera y castigara por conseguir cosas “inapropiadas” para niños.  
—Gracias, son increíbles —dijo John sonriendo. Besó a Sherly en la frente y a Sherlock en la boca —. Los amo.

Sherly sonrió complacida abrazó nuevamente a John.

—Bien, ¿Qué les parece si nos aseamos y salimos a dar un paseo? —Sherly asintió, besó a John en la mejilla y salió rumbo a su habitación, con Smaug detrás de ella.

 

—¿Tú le dijiste a Sherly que lo hiciera? —preguntó John abrazando a Sherlock por la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo.  
—Fue idea de ella —se defendió el detective —. Estuvo hablando con la hija de Garfield.  
—Greg —le corrigió. Besó a Sherlock en los labios.

 

Mientras tanto, Sherly bajó a ver a la señora Hudson. La anciana mujer la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Feliz día, abuelita —dijo la niña entregándole sus regalos: un perfume y un ramo de flores.  
—¡Oh, cariño! —la señora Hudson no cabía en sí de la emoción. Abrazó a Sherly, le llenó de besos el rostro e incluso derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

 

…

 

Sherly dejó un ramo de rosas blancas y Sherlock uno de azafranes en la tumba de Isabel; después, los adultos se alejaron un poco para darle privacidad a la pequeña.

—Hola madre, papá John dice que puedes escucharme (aunque me resulta ilógico, pues ya estás muerta) —hizo una pausa y suspiró —, sin embargo, debo admitir que es en cierta medida reconfortante pensar que puedes hacerlo así que, siguiendo ese lineamiento, debo decir que donde sea que estés no debes preocuparte por mí. Ni tú, ni mamá Greta; padre es maravilloso conmigo, además tengo a papá John. Él me lee cuentos, me hace ir a la cama, tenga o no sueño, prepara comida muy rica —sonrió —, hasta ha discutido con los profesores y la directora cuando me castigan por deducirlos o por defenderme de las niñas que me molestan.

Guardó silencio un momento, conteniendo las lágrimas. Smaug se dio cuenta de la tristeza de su dueña y ladró para llamar su atención, ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Te quiero, madre y siempre lo haré.

Sherly se levantó para ir a donde sus padres la esperaran.

 

—Vamos —dijo Sherlock cargando a su hija. Esta inmediatamente se acurrucó entre sus brazos.  
—Adelántense, en un momento los alcanzo —el detective lo meditó un momento, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

John contempló la tumba de Isabel, de su abrigo extrajo una rosa roja y la colocó sobre la lápida.

—Sé que usted y yo nunca llegamos a conocernos —comenzó a hablar —, sin embargo, me ha dado el regalo más maravilloso y le estaré eternamente agradecido. Sherly es una niña increíble; usted y la señorita Greta hicieron un gran trabajo criándola y le prometo que Sherlock y yo haremos hasta lo imposible para que ella sea feliz y crezca siendo una excelente persona.

John sonrió, dio una oración por el alma de Isabel y se reunió con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Un agradable viento sopló meciendo los cabellos de Watson, quien por un momento creyó escuchar una voz diciendo “gracias”, pero seguramente era su imaginación.

 

Fin…

 

…

 

¡Feliz día a todas las madres! Espero les guste mi pequeño regalo y prometo subir la boda la próxima semana, es que estoy algo atoradita XD

En fin, me saludan a sus madres y les desean feliz día de mi parte n_n

 

El Mothering Sunday se celebra en el Reino Unido en el cuarto Domingo de Cuaresma en honor a la Virgen María y hoy en día, a todas las madres. Se ha convertido en una celebración de similar al Día de las Madres que se celebra en los Estados Unidos aunque la fecha de estas fiestas difiere. Aunque la historia del Mothering Sunday en Inglaterra y la razón para su celebración difiere de la del Día de las Madres en Estados Unidos, se pueden ver semejanzas entre ambos en la forma en que estas fiestas se celebran hoy en día. Como en el caso del Día de las Madres, en el Mothering Sunday la gente da flores y regalos a sus madres y les muestra su amor y gratitud.

 

Gracias a Angel-chan por darme la información.


End file.
